


Putting the LOVE in LOVEjoy

by CannedTins



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Without Plot?, your good christian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: (Corny title, excuse me). I like the rev and his wife a lot so I wrote something about them





	Putting the LOVE in LOVEjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This one's old, oops. Hope you like it anyway

Timothy Lovejoy fitted his clerical collar onto his neck, and adjusted his robe to fit him better. The Reverend looked at himself in the mirror for quite a while, noticing his features--he didn't usually look in mirrors. He tilted his head and squinted at the large nose that centered his face, the low lips, long face, high forehead. No wonder he wasn't a big fan of mirrors. It was not for any religious reason that he avoided mirrors, he just never really paid attention. 

"Church in 15 minutes, Tim. You never want to be late, do you?"

Tim jolted at his wife's voice, apparently not having seen her in the mirror. He nearly toppled over the soap dispenser turning around, his robe's sleeves hanging off his arms, flying loosely. Helen was at the door, smiling coyly as always. He loved her features, her thin frame and birdlike face were, to him, gorgeous. He just now noticed how different they looked as a couple. 

"Another second, Helen, please," Tim asked, placing the soap dispenser back up and turning to face the mirror again.

Helen seemed to know what was going on. 

She had a "sixth sense", to say at the least. Tim noticed when she narrowed her eyes and intensified her coy smile, a telltale sign that she knew. Tim muttered something under his breath before turning back to Helen.

There was a lot of turning around this morning, it seemed.

"You're feeling a little unsure of yourself," Helen's soft voice ringed in his ears, "I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"You always know everything, Helen. I love that about you, but sometimes your gossiping...well, you know how I feel about that."

"Heh, that's fine. I want to talk about you, specifically. What's up this morning?"

Tim faced away from her, but she cupped his face with her slight hands, and gazed at his face.

"I've told you this before, but you are very handsome. But you always seem to brush it off. You don't think you're handsome?" Helen cocked her head to a side.

"...You like my...nose? And...other things?" Tim felt even more awkward, reaching for Helen's hand but not pulling it away. Helen chuckled, and kissed his nose.

"Yes, you have a very cute nose. And you have beautiful eyes," she stared especially deep into his dark-chocolate brown eyes. They seemed red under certain light, however, but she shrugged it off as an illusion. 

"Thank you. I love your face, too. I've told you that many times as well," Tim managed to crack a smile. 

Helen blushed, caressing her husband's sharp cheekbones, "I love your face, too. It's very finely shaped," she traced her eyes over the deep bags under his eyes, "But you do need a little more rest."

Tim thanked her, and looked at his watch. It would be time to go to the church. Helen noticed, as well, giving him a loving kiss, "I'll be there, too. As always."  
"Thank you, angel," Tim smiled, placing a hand over his cheek, thinking over his wife's loving compliments.


End file.
